


Cat Black

by SerielDrake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Hogwarts, Marauders
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerielDrake/pseuds/SerielDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szalone lata 70 z perspektywy kogoś, kto nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z tym całym hokus pokus, a jedynie w spokoju dalej słuchać muzyki i nie stracić głowy podczas nadchodzącej wojny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. List

Londyn to miejsce niezwykłe. Pełne sprzeczności, które można było spotkać na każdym kroku. Dziw nad dziwy, który potrafił zaskoczyć każdego. Wciąż się zmieniał, bowiem zmieniali się ludzie, którzy go tworzyli. Fasady starych budynków były jedynie tłem dla osób, które je zamieszkiwały. Każda z nich była inna. Oczywiście wiele było zajętych szarym codziennym życiem, ale zdarzały się wyjątki i to właśnie te wyjątki zmieniały świat. O tak, świat się zmieniał, temu nie można było zaprzeczyć. Jedyny problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedziała czy na lepsze.

Nie był to wczesny ranek. Właściwie, to dochodziła już jedenasta w pewien przyjemny czerwcowy poranek, ale idąc pustymi ulicami mogło się mieć wrażenie, że wszyscy jeszcze śpią. Kobieta przypuszczała, że mogła być to prawda. Ściągnęła brwi, gdy przez nieuwagę kopnęła leżącą na chodniku puszkę po piwie, która potoczyła się do przodu kilka metrów rozpraszając ciszę. Zyskała tym sobie nieprzychylne spojrzenie mężczyzny, który właśnie ją mijał, a który roztaczał wokół siebie aromat, tak nieprzyjemny, że hańbił nawet tutejsze rynsztoki.

Odetchnęła widząc w końcu budynek, którego szukała, dziewięćdziesiąt Wardour Street. Segment kamienicy nie wyróżniał się niczym na tle pozostałych, nie licząc szyldu wiszącego nad wejściem do znajdującego się tu przybytku pijaństwa. Jednego z wielu jakich było pełno na Soho. Był to swoisty mugolski odpowiednik ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, ale miejsce podejrzanych sklepów zajęły tu domy uciech cielesnych. Zacisnęła ręce na małej czarnej torebce. Przewidywała, że nie pójdzie łatwo. Wzięła głęboki oddech, chcąc zapamiętać smak świeżego powietrza. Normalnie nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie nazwałbym Londyńskiego powietrza świeżym, ale w porównaniu do tego co zastała po przekroczeniu progu, porównałaby je do tego z alpejskich łąk.

Pomieszczenie było duże, ciemne i brudne. Zastawione po bokach masą krzeseł i stolików, podwyższeniem pod przeciwległą ścianą i kontuarem niedaleko wejścia, mającym najwidoczniej służyć za bar. Jej uwagę przyciągnęła jednak podłoga, która nie widziała porządnej miotły od dnia, w którym została położona. Aż ją świerzbiło, aby wyciągnąć różdżkę i użyć chłoszczyść, czy innego zaklęcia czyszczącego. Musiała sobie jednak przypomnieć, że nie była tu po to, żeby uczyć nikogo higieny i porządku. Zerknęła na mężczyznę za barem, który w ogóle nie pasował do otoczenia. Wszystko było tu szare i brudne. Co prawda nie wydawało jej się, że był on za specjalnie czysty, ale na pewno nie był szary. W długie blond włosy i jasną brodę wplecione były kolorowe wstążki, a jego koszula była tak pomarańczowa, że nie można było na nią patrzeć dłużej niż przez pięć sekund. Mężczyzna nie wydawał się być jednak tak wesoły jak wskazywał na to jego wygląd. Nie podniósł nawet wzroku znad szklanki, którą wycierał, choć po stanie ścierki przypuszczała, że całkowicie mijało się to z celem.

\- Zamknięte - powiedział, nie przerywając swojego zajęcia. Zamiast tego splunął na szkło chcąc dodać mu blasku.

\- Pan Taylor? - zapytała, mając nadzieję, że to nie była osoba, z którą miała rozmawiać.

Dopiero to zdołało zwrócić jego uwagę. Jack podniósł głowę i zamrugał kilkakrotnie chcąc się upewnić, czy na pewno dobrze widzi. W Marquee można było spotkać najróżniejsze osoby, ale nie takie, jak kobieta stojąca przed nim. W czarnym wykrochmalonym kostiumie i ściśle spiętym koku wyglądała sztywno, jak jego nauczycielka od matematyki z podstawówki.

\- Jack - przedstawił się. - Szef jest u siebie. Na zapleczu na lewo i za zielonymi drzwiami do góry po schodach. Pani ze skarbówki, prawda?

Nie wiedziała dokładnie, czym była ta skarbówka, ale najwidoczniej było to coś ważnego i nie chciała wyprowadzać go z błędu.

\- Dziękuje, panie Jack - odpowiedziała równie sztywno jak stała i ruszyła na zaplecze.

Barman westchnął. Nie cierpiał poranków.

* * *

Eddie Taylor pił kawę i czytał gazetę jak w każdy poranek po koncercie. Było cicho i spokojnie, dokładnie tak jak lubił. Przynajmniej dopóki nie usłyszał pukania do drzwi. Zastanawiał się kogo mogło przywiać o tak wcześniej porze, bo na pewno nie był to Jack. On nigdy nie pukał i wątpił, aby po ośmiu latach znajomości nagle zaczął.

\- Pan Taylor? - zapytała kobieta nim zdołał nawet dobrze się jej przyjrzeć.

\- Tak - odparł i odsunął się, chcąc zejść jej z drogi, bowiem bez zaproszenia ruszyła na przód i zatrzymała się dopiero, kiedy stanęła na środku pokoju.

Eddie stał chwilę, nie mogąc zrozumieć co się dzieje, póki nie doszło do niego, że patrzenie na pustą klatkę schodową nic nie da i zamknął drzwi. Kobieta nie była stara, podejrzewał, że nie miała nawet czterdziestki, ale aura, która z niej emanowała przywodziła mu na myśl przedwojenne guwernantki, które za każde nieprzychylne spojrzenie lały swoich wychowanków linijką po łapach.

\- Nazywam się Minerwa McGonagall i jestem tu w sprawie pana córki - wyrecytowała, jakby wygłaszała podobne oświadczenia już wiele razy. - Jestem nauczycielką w pewnej szkole, która jest zainteresowana umiejętnościami Kat. Nazywa się…

\- Hogwart - wpadł jej w słowo i uśmiechnął się w końcu pojmując co się dzieje.

Niestety profesor McGonagall dokładnie w tej samej chwili przestała cokolwiek rozumieć.

\- Pan wie?

\- Jose, znaczy Josephine, matka Kat, wyjaśniła mi to, kiedy się poznaliśmy - odpowiedział nalewając kawy z ekspresu do drugiej filiżanki i podając ją kobiecie, proponując by usiadła.

\- Pana żona jest wiedźmą - domyśliła się i wzniosła oczy do nieba. Czy w Ministerstwie już niczego nie potrafili zrobić jak należy? Za jakie grzechy musiała wchodzić do tego przedsionka piekła?

\- Nigdy się nie ożeniłem - wyjaśnił brunet. - To była raczej krótka, przelotna znajomość, która skutkowała tak, a nie inaczej. Pewnego dnia zjawił się u mnie urzędnik i powiedział, że jestem ojcem i mam córkę, którą muszę się zająć. No i zajmuję się nią do dziś.

Minerwa nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć. Odstawiła filiżankę na spodek i patrzyła się na niego jak na trójgłową sowę.

\- I przyjął pan to ot tak?

\- Jose nie była oszustką ani latawicą - powiedział ostrzej niż zamierzał. - Przepraszam, poniosło mnie. To była dobra przyjaciółka, a Kat to najlepsze co mnie w życiu spotkało. Z tego, co rozumiem Jose miała problemy rodzinne i uciekła z domu, kiedy mnie spotkała. Jej rodzina nie chciała mieć z nią jednak nic wspólnego, kiedy dowiedziała się że jest w ciąży z… jak wy to nazywacie?

\- Mugolem - podpowiedziała profesor.

\- Właśnie, z mugolem - Eddie starał się opanować, ale nie mógł powstrzymać opanowującej go wściekłości i zapalił papierosa. - I tak pewnego pięknego letniego dnia umarła opuszczona w mugolskim szpitalu.

\- Przykro mi. Proszę przyjąć moje kondolencje i przepraszam, ale dalej nie rozumiem skąd pan wiedział, że była wiedźmą? - właściwie była to jedyna rzecz, której Szkotka nie mogła pojąć w całej tej historii. Żadna wiedźma, choćby nie wiem jak skłócona ze swą najwyraźniej czystej krwi rodziną nie paplałaby o magicznym pochodzeniu na prawo i lewo.

\- Nie musiała nic mówić - odparł, uśmiechając się, wypuściwszy obłok dymu z ust. - Trudno zignorować fakt, że w czasie burzy z nieba uderza ci w samochód kobieta lecąca na miotle, a potem ściąga cię z drzewa przy pomocy jakiegoś patyka. Wyszedłem z tego bardziej pokiereszowany niż ona.

McGonagall chciała coś powiedzieć, ale sama zapomniała co, gdy zobaczyła dziecko, które właśnie weszło po pokoju. Miało ciemne włosy, które były w stanie totalnego nieładu i przypominały bardziej ciemnobrązową aureolę niż cokolwiek innego. Aureolę z błękitnymi pasemkami koncentrującymi się zwłaszcza z przodu wokół mniej licznych ale nie mniej zauważalnych pomarańczowych.

Pulchna dziewczynka zdawała się nie zauważyć gościa i zaspana poczłapała do kuchni, gdzie nalała sobie kawy do wielkiego kubka ze Scooby-Doo i bez słowa z powrotem udała się do swego pokoju.

\- Czy ona nie jest za mała na kawę? - zapytała czarownica, oburzona zarówno brakiem jakichkolwiek manier jak i zainteresowania ojca niezdrową dietą jego dziecka.

\- To nie dla niej tylko dla Wandy.

\- Wandy? - McGonagall już kompletnie nic nie rozumiała.

Taylor wstał i polecił jej by poszła za nim. To co zobaczyła godziło w jej pedagogiczne jestestwo.

Pokój był zapełniony po brzegi. Nie można było przejść, aby nie potknąć się o płyty, książki lub porozrzucane ubrania. Na ścianach wisiały plakaty z podejrzanie wyglądającymi mężczyznami, a przy łóżku stał dziwny świecący obiekt z unoszącymi się w nim bąbelkami. Pokój był mały, ciasny i ciemny, ale najgorsze było to, że jedenastolatka siedziała na parapecie, rozmawiając z o kilka lat starszą nastolatką również siedzącą na parapecie, które dzieliło niecałe pół metra. Patrząc na starszą dziewczynę przychodziło jej na myśl tylko jedno zajęcie, którego przedstawicielki absolutnie nie były dobrym towarzystwem dla młodych czarownic.

\- Dzień dobry, panie T - powiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem, który natychmiast znikł jej z buzi, gdy tylko zauważyła minę stojącej z boku kobiety. - Najechała pana Liga Wstrzemięźliwości? Mam pójść po Siergieja?

\- Nie trzeba, Wandy - zapewnił, woląc oszczędzić dalszych wstrząsów dla pani profesor i nie zapoznać jej z Rosjaninem, którego dwumetrowe ciało całe pokryte było tatuażami nawiązującymi do Mateczki Rosji. - Muszę za to porozmawiać z Kat. Na osobności.

\- Się wie, panie T - mrugnęła do niego i znikła w swoim domu.

Jedenastolatka nie była zadowolona z przerwania rozmowy.

\- Kto to jest? - zapytała podejrzliwie.

\- To profesor McGonagall z Hogwartu…

\- Nie chcę tam iść! - burknęła dziewczynka, krzyżując ręce. - Nikogo tam nie znam, a tu mam swoich przyjaciół. Co będzie z nimi i z klubem? Sam nie dasz sobie rady! Z resztą nie interesuje mnie to całe hokus pokus.

\- Młoda damo, zapewniam cię, że… - zaczęła McGonagall, ale przerwał jej Taylor.

\- Kocie, uspokój się. Porozmawiamy o tym, a teraz ubierz się i pomóż Jackowi posprzątać.

Po tych słowach wyprowadził niezadowoloną czarownicę z pokoju.

\- Zapewniam pana, że ja i dyrektor Dumbledore mamy na względzie tylko jej dobro…

\- Jestem o tym przekonany, ale Kat obwinia swoich dziadków , czarodziejów, za śmierć Jose. Muszę przyznać, że ja poniekąd też, ale nie wyobrażam sobie, aby nie potrafiła tego kontrolować. Mam dość lewitujących Jacków Danielsów. Zawsze kiedy widzą butelkę w górze dostaję zawału myśląc, że zaraz spadnie. Porozmawiam z nią i postaram się przekonać - obiecał.

\- Dobrze - czarownica zgodziła się. Wiedziała, że choć Eddie Taylor nie był najrozsądniejszym rodzicem, to kochał córkę i chciał dla niej jak najlepiej. Podała mu zalakowaną kopertę. - Oto oficjalny list od dyrektora opisujący wszystko co i jak. Będę czekać dwudziestego sierpnia przy sklepie z płytami na Charing Cross. Wie pan, gdzie to jest?

\- To raptem kilka ulic dalej.

\- Tak - przyznała. - To zabawne, że nic nigdy nie jest tym, na co wygląda, prawda?

* * *

**P.S. Zapomniałam powiedzieć, żeby nikt nie sugerował się tytułem opowiadania, bo nawiązuje on do piosenki, a nie do pewnej magicznej rodziny ;P**


	2. Pokątna

Eddie wiedział, że czekanie na profesor McGonagall będzie go dużo kosztować. Kat uważała, że jeśli chciał wydać niewiadomo ile pieniędzy na całkowicie zbędny „magiczny badziew", jak to uroczo określiła, to mógł wykosztować się przy okazji na coś sensownego, jak najnowsza płyta T- Rexa. „The Slider" od miesiąca był w sklepach i szczerze powiedziawszy Taylor zbyt dobrze znał swą córkę, aby nie wiedzieć, że będzie chciała ją od niego wydębić w zamian za udziału w tym cyrku. Chociaż on nigdy nie nazwałby magii „cyrkiem". To jej słowa, a nie jego.

Specjalnie przyszli wcześniej, aby móc ją kupić i teraz czekali na czarownicę.

\- To zabawne, że wcześniej nigdy tego nie zauważyłem - mruknął mężczyzna wypalając papierosa.

\- Zawsze uważałam, że z tym pubem jest coś dziwnego - przyznała dziewczynka.

\- Jakim pubem?

\- No tym - wskazała poirytowana na pobliski budynek. - Dziurawy Kocioł… ten kto go nazwał raczej nie znał się na marketingu.

Eddi przekrzywił głowę i zmrużył oczy. Mrużył je do tego stopnia, że cała twarz wykrzywiła mu się w grymasie przypominającym pysk mopsa. W końcu jednak się poddał.

\- Nic z tego. Dla mnie to tylko jakaś stara, zamknięta rudera - przyznał. - Dziwi mnie tylko, że ludzie, których niby widzę, znikają mi z percepcji w tamtej okolicy. Wchodzą do środka?

\- To czar utrzymujący mugoli z dala - wyjaśnił głos McGonagall, która nie wiadomo kiedy pojawiła się za ich plecami. - Proszę to założyć.

Eddie bez pytania założył na szyję rzemyk z zawieszonym na nim kamykiem i z głośnym świstem wciągnął powietrze, kiedy zobaczył Dziurawy Kocioł.

\- Ale czad - mruknął i zaczął na zmianę zdejmować i zakładać talizman.

\- Panie Taylor, proszę za mną jeśli można.

Mężczyzna, który najwidoczniej zapomniał o otaczającym go świecie, aż podskoczył słysząc nauczycielski ton. Pani profesor nie była dziś zbyt cierpliwa. Kat spojrzała na niego pytająco, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami. Posłusznie udali się za czarownicą, która nie czekając na nich była już przy wejściu.

Pub był ciemny i nieprzyjemny. Choć nazwanie go pubem było wielkim niedomówieniem. Kat wychowała się w Soho i w swoim jedenastoletnim życiu była w wielu pubach, ale to bardziej przypominało jej średniowieczną gospodę niż któryś z nich. I śmierdziało tu pleśnią.

Nie było zbyt tłoczno. Kilka osób siedziało przy stole w kącie, szepcąc coś do siebie. Ciemnoskóra staruszka rozmawiała dość gwałtownie z młodszym mężczyzną, najprawdopodobniej jej wnukiem, próbując wyjaśnić mu brak wartości czegoś o nazwie quidditch. Było też kilka innych osób niedaleko schodów, ale dziewczynka nie mogła się im przyjrzeć, bo profesor zaprowadziła ich do baru.

\- Tom, to pan Taylor i jego córka Kat - przedstawiła ich garbatemu, łysemu mężczyźnie, który powinien niezwłocznie udać się do ortodonty.

\- Ach, mugole co? - zapytał i wychylił się zza lady, aby uśmiechnąć się do dziecka. - I jak ci się podoba nasz świat?

Kat chciała mu powiedzieć, że najchętniej wróciłaby do swojego, chyba że ma pod ręką adapter, by mogła przesłuchać nową płytę, ale ugryzła się w język, kiedy ojciec kopnął ją w kostkę.

\- Jest fantastyczny - wysyczała rzucając brunetowi mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Ha, dopiero się przekonasz. Jeszcze nic nie widziałaś - odparł z dumą barman, po czym zwrócił się do nauczycielki. - Podać coś?

\- Na razie dziękuję. Chodźcie za mną.

Wychodząc z zaplecza na tyły budynku Taylorowie nie mieli wesołych min widząc tylko obmurowane podwórze ze śmietnikami, których od dawna nikt nie raczył opróżnić. Przynajmniej dopóki kobieta nie podeszła do muru i nie dotknęła różdżką cegły. Mur natychmiast zaczął się składać niczym domino ukazując wejście do zatłoczonej, ciasnej uliczki wyjętej żywcem z powieści Dickensa, z tą różnicą, że wymieszaną z arturiańskimi legendami.

\- To ulica Pokątna. Centrum czarodziejskiego świata Wielkiej Brytanii. Najpierw udamy się do banku Gringotta aby wymienić pieniądze. Później pójdziemy kupić potrzebne rzeczy. Trzymajcie się blisko i nie zgubcie się.

Dziewczynka mocniej przycisnęła płytę do piersi, jakby chciała się nią osłonić od otaczającego ją świata, ale bez słowa ruszyła za czarownicą i ojcem. Nie przyznałaby się do tego głośno, ale choć nie chciała wyjeżdżać do Hogwartu, to ten świat fascynował ją. Każda wystawa, każda osoba była zwyczajnie magiczna. Chętnie rzuciłaby się w otaczającą ją burzę kolorów i dźwięków, gdyby tylko nie wiązało się to z potrzebą pozostawienia jej starego życia w tyle. Pomimo całej tej magii nie chciała przenosić się do średniowiecznej bajki na dziesięć miesięcy w roku. Wiedziała jednak, że jej chęci były najmniej ważne. Zerknęła na ojca. Przynajmniej on wyglądał jakby dobrze się bawił.

* * *

Gringott był instytucją wymuszającą szacunek już od samego wejścia. Wszystko było duże, strzeliste, drogi i antyczne. Nie licząc śmiesznych stworków najwidoczniej zarządzających tym wszystkim. Były to gobliny, a ten, który ich obsługiwał był chyba najbardziej gburowaty, ze wszystkich. Eddie miał wrażenie, że odgryzie mu rękę, kiedy wymieniał funty na pieniądze czarodziejów. Zabrał banknoty z ochotą, ale brzęczące monety oddawał jakby była to jego nerka.

Z galeonami w kieszeni udali się po przybory szkolne i książki. Minerwa miała wrażenie, że zabiera do Hogwartu nie tą osobę, bo to pan Taylor latał od jednej witryny sklepowej do drugiej i zasypywał ją masą pytań, podczas gdy jego córka szła o dwa kroki za nimi niczym burzowa chmura. Ich grupa wyglądała więc jak dwie, próbujące się kamuflować burzowe chmury i orbitujący wokół nich wariat.

Oprócz księgarni jedenastolatce jak na razie najbardziej przypadł do gustu sklep ze składnikami eliksirów. I to wcale nie dlatego, że miała ciągoty co do tego przedmiotu. Zwyczajnie zawsze interesowały ją rzeczy ohydne, bo skoro były takie ohydne, to musiały nadrabiać to w innych dziedzinach, na przykład w przydatności. Może była to wina jej ojca? Zamiast książek o jednorożcach, króliczkach i tym podobnych puchatych stworzonkach czytał jej dzieła Poe'a. Stuknęła palcem w słoik z masą zawekowanych oczu, które natychmiast odwróciły się w jej stronę. Były tu jeszcze inne ciekawe rzeczy. Na przykład wysuszone skorpiony. Nie było ich na liście zakupów, ale zawsze mogłaby takiego wrzucić Jackowi do szklanki, kiedy będzie wyganiał ją z koncertów po dwunastej. Był w tych kwestiach dużo bardziej restrykcyjny niż Eddie.

Podniosła z półki kryształowy, fikuśny flakonik z czerwoną cieczą.

\- Smocza krew - przeczytała. - Na co komu smocza krew?

\- Ma dwanaście zastosowań, które odkrył Albus Dumbledore.

Kat o mało nie upuściła flakonu, ale na szczęście chłopiec, który ją przestraszył złapał go.

\- Cholera jasna - zaklęła. - Nie strasz tak ludzi!

\- Przepraszam - powiedział, zakłopotany drapiąc się po karku. - Zobaczyłem, że też jesteś z niemagicznej rodziny i chciałem się przywitać. Nazywam się Dirk Cresswell.

\- Kat Taylor - odpowiedziała, ściskając mu rękę.

\- To mój pierwszy rok i już nie mogę się doczekać. Kiedy profesor Flitwick przyszedł i powiedział mi, że jestem czarodziejem nie mogłem uwierzyć. Wszystko tutaj jest takie super! Widziałaś te gobiny w banku? Ale najbardziej podobało mi się u Ollivandera. Przynajmniej do teraz. Przeczytałem już pierwszy rozdział z podręcznika do eliksirów i to będzie chyba mój ulubiony przedmiot.

\- Ollivander? - zapytała, kiedy udało jej się wciąć w jego paplaninę.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i wyjął z kieszeni spodni drewniany patyk.

\- U niego kupuje się różdżki. Olcha i włos z ogona jednorożca, niesamowita, nie?

Eddie nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu widząc frustracje swej córki. Kat za wszelką cenę chciała pozostać nadąsana i delikatnie acz dobitnie okazywać to światu. Chłopiec o wyglądzie cherubinka miał jednak inne plany i próbował się zaprzyjaźnić, a ilością wyrzucanych z siebie słów przygniótł ją i to dosłownie. Biedaczka była totalnie zdezorientowana. Kat znała się na ludziach i umiała do nich podejść w odpowiedni sposób, ale była raczej przyzwyczajona do Londyńskich artystów i przedstawicieli nocnego życia miasta, nie zaś rozgadanych rówieśników. Z opresji wybawiła ją profesor McGonagall ogłaszając, że muszą iść dalej.

* * *

Następny na liście był mundurek szkolny, na widok którego Kat chciała uciec, odmawiając wyglądania jak przerośnięty nietoperz, o kapeluszu nawet nie wspominając. Po wydębieniu od ojca obietnicy wstąpienia w drodze powrotnej na lody, zgodziła się wreszcie na przymiarkę i kupienie przebrania złej wiedźmy. Eddie zyskał tym sobie od nauczycielki spojrzenie mogące zamrozić piekło, oskarżające go o rozpieszczanie dziecka. Znikło ono jednak niespodziewanie szybko. Kobieta pobladła i schowała się za kramik oferujący słodycze.

\- Na końcu ulicy po prawej stronie znajduje się sklep z różdżkami Ollivandera. Idźcie tam. Muszę coś załatwić - po tych słowach wmieszała się w tłum i znikła z pola widzenia.

\- Czy ona nie jest za stara na takie rzeczy? - zapytała dziewczynka, ciągnąc ojca w stronę, w którą powinni iść.

\- Kat, nigdy nie jest się za starym na takie rzeczy.

\- I kto to mówi? - zakpiła.

\- Bądź miła, bo nici z lodów - zagroził, nie mając ochoty na ich zwyczajowe sprzeczki. Nie podobały mu się spojrzenia ludzi, których mijali. Ta część ulicy Pokątnej różniła się od wcześniejszej. Była starsza, mniej kolorowa i co za tym idzie bardziej uboga. Odetchnął widząc przed sobą szyld.

\- Sklep z różdżkami Ollivandera. Wytwarzamy różdżki od trzysta osiemdziesiątego drugiego roku - przeczytał. - Cóż, przez tyle lat chyba nabrali wprawy.

\- Mam nadzieję - burknęła i pchnęła skrzypiące drzwi.

Sklep był dużo bardziej obskurny niż jakikolwiek, który wcześniej odwiedzili. Długie i wąskie pomieszczenie zdawało się składać wyłącznie z regałów wypełnionych po brzegi zakurzonymi pudełkami. Kat miała wrażenie, że weszła do antykwariatu oferującego buty zamiast książek. W dodatku takiego nawiedzonego.

\- Witam państwa.

Oboje podskoczyli, a dziewczynka aż zapiszczała i schowała się za ojcem. Niezauważenie podkradł się do nich staruszek z oczami tak bladymi, że wydawały się całkowicie blade.

\- Pan Ollivander? - upewnił się Eddie.

\- Zgadza się, a pan musi być ojcem tej młodej wiedźmy? - zapytał i spojrzał na Kat nieobecnym wzrokiem, przyprawiając ją o ciarki. - Tak, tak… zaraz zobaczymy…

Mamrocząc znikł za jednym z regałów. Wyłonił się po chwili z kilkoma pudełkami.

\- Najpierw spróbujmy tą, heban i smocze serce. Machnij nią.

Kat skuliła się, kiedy wysadziła w powietrze wazon z kwiatami stojący na blacie o mało nie trafiając w ojca, który już później chował się na wszelki wypadek, zanim próbowała znaleźć pasującą różdżkę. Żadna z tych, które przyniósł najpierw Ollivander nie sprawdziła się, co jeszcze bardziej popsuło jej i tak już nieciekawy humor. Eddie podszedł do truchtającego między regałami staruszka zbierającymi kolejne pudełka.

\- Czy to normalne? - wyszeptał. - Znaczy, żeby nie można było dopasować różdżki? Nie żebym panu coś zarzucał. Jestem przekonany, że jest pan świetnym fachowcem w tym co pan robi, ale…

\- To różdżka wybiera sobie właściciela. Nie na odwrót. Każda jest inna. Ma swoje preferencje w zależności od rodzaju rdzenia i użytego drewna. To bardzo skomplikowany proces - wyjaśnił i dmuchnął na pudełko, wznosząc tumany kurzu. - Może ta będzie dobra?

Kiedy Eddie mógł znów oddychać wrócił do córki, która ponownie sprawdzała różdżki. Ledwo zdążył się uchylić, nim zleciały na niego pudełka z pobliskiego regału.

\- To jest do chrzanu - bąknęła pod nosem dziewczyna. - Może one wiedzą, że się do tego nie palę i wolą służyć komuś bardziej… chętnemu?

\- Nie chcesz być czarownicą? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Ollivander.

\- To wszystko jest bardzo interesujące, ale wiem, że wszystko ma swoją cenę, a ja lubię swoje dotychczasowe życie i nie jestem pewna, czy chcę jego kosztem płacić za te całe czary mary - wytłumaczyła, zadowolona, że ktoś wreszcie zadał najważniejsze pytanie.

Czarodziej uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym poleciał do jednego z dalszych regałów i z najniższej, bardzo zakurzonej półki wyciągnął jedno opakowanie, całkowicie zapominając o tych, które przyniósł wcześniej.

\- Mam przeczucie, że ta będzie dobra - zapewnił podsuwając jej jasną, długą różdżkę.

Kat z powątpiewaniem ujęła przedmiot i kiedy tylko go dotknęła poczuła wydobywające się z niego ciepło. Machnęła i chociaż tym razem nie wiązało się to z szerzeniem destrukcji. Zamiast tego w powietrze wystrzelił snop błękitnych gwiazd.

\- Trzynaście i ćwierć cala, niegiętka, buk i pióro feniksa - oznajmił wielce zadowolony. - To różdżka dla osoby mającej otwarty, ale niedziurawy, a przy tym tolerancyjny umysł.

Dziewczynka popatrzyła na różdżkę z niedowierzaniem i lekką niechęcią. Gdyby nie ona możliwe, że udałoby jej się przekonać McGonagall i tego całego dyrektora, że zaszła pomyłka i powinna zostać w domu, ale teraz było już na to za późno.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - zapewnił ją Eddie i potargał jej włosy. - Zobaczysz.

* * *

Minerwa stukała palcami o ramię czekając na Taylorów. Była to chyba najdziwniejsza rodzina jaką spotkała w całej swojej karierze. Nie rozumiała jak można wychowywać w takich warunkach dziecko. Wiedziała, że Kat była kochana, ale to nie oznaczało, że usprawiedliwia to brak zdrowego rozsądku. Jak można było trzymać dziecko wśród pijaków, ćpunów i dziwek? Będzie musiała porozmawiać o tym z Dumbledorem. Może on zdoła przemówić Taylorowi do rozumu.

\- Proszę bardzo.

McGonagall zamrugała widząc nagle przed sobą rożek z lodami śmietankowymi i wyszczerzone zęby Eddiego Taylora.

\- Dziękuję, ale nie trzeba by…

\- Śmietankowe, mam rację?

\- Słucham?

\- Śmietankowe, to pani ulubione. Od razu widać. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

\- Zgadł pan - przyznała wciąż patrząc niepewnie na oferowany jej deser, który w końcu przyjęła.

\- To żadne zgadywanie. Jak mówiłem, to zwyczajnie widać - polizał swoje czekoladowe i wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej. - To chyba najlepsze lody jakie w życiu jadłem, a jadłem ich sporo, mówię pani.

\- Doprawdy? - zapytała z grzeczności. Zupełnie nie interesowały ją doświadczenia mężczyzny ze słodyczami.

\- Tak. Widzi pani, uważam, że życie jest za krótkie, aby bronić sobie przyjemności zwłaszcza takich niewinnych, które są na wyciągnięcie ręki. Dlatego myślę, że powinna się pani zgodzić.

\- Słucham? - czarownica nie rozumiała większości mugoli, ale ten był wyjątkowo dziwny. Może intuicja ją nie myliła i rzeczywiście miał problemy z używkami, w końcu prowadził klub nocny.

\- Nie jestem pijakiem ani ćpunem - wyjaśnił w gwoli ścisłości w niezmiennie dobrym nastroju.

\- Słucham? Ja nie…

\- Sądzi pani, że jestem nieodpowiedzialnym ojcem, który ma problem z alkoholem. Proszę nie zaprzeczać. Widać to wyraźnie na pani czole. Nie powinna pani tak ostro oceniać ludzi. Dostanie pani zmarszczek od tego krzywienia się. Proszę cieszyć się życiem i zgodzić się wyjść z tym mężczyzną, przed którym się pani wcześniej chowała. Zaraz - urwał widząc jak chwyta się za drugi nadgarstek. - To coś poważniejszego niż randka. Dożo poważniejszego… on się pani oświadczył! Powinna się pani cieszyć. Wyglądał na porządnego gościa, ale, ale, ale... Zawsze musi być jakieś „ale". Kocha pani innego, który się panią nie interesuje.

\- Cóż to za brednie? - syknęła.

\- Jest pani zła, ale głównie na samą siebie. To pani go kiedyś odtrąciła, bo… nie rozumiał, że jest pani czarownicą - skończył wielce z siebie zadowolony.

\- Kto panu to powiedział?

\- Pani, przed chwilą - wyjaśnił i przestał się uśmiechać, a to sprawiło, że stał się niemal inną osobą. - Mowa ciała mówi o nas więcej niż zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę. Niezależnie czy jesteśmy magiczni, czy też nie. Pani odruchy opowiedziały mi, prócz pani historii miłosnej, o uprzedzeniach względem mnie. To właśnie przez te wszystkie uprzedzenia, obawiałem się przed puszczeniem Kat do waszego świata. Bardziej bazujecie na stereotypach niż na tym, co mówi mózg.

\- To oszczerstwo. Zapewniam, że nie mam nic przeciwko mugolom.

\- Wiem to, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że ma pani skłonność do dzielenia świata na biel i czerń, nie widząc nic pośrodku. Wiem, ze mogłem to powiedzieć bez obawy, że moje słowa obróci pani w niechęć do Kat, bo w końcu jest pani jedną z tych „dobrych", ale proszę zapamiętać jedno. Proszę nie mieszać się w nasze rodzinne sprawy - jego twarz z chłodnej i nie mającej wyrazu zmieniła się ponownie w oblicze beztroskiego wesołka. - Bardzo dziękuję za poświęcony czas, ale na nas już pora. Sami trafimy do wyjścia.

Czarownica stojąc zamurowana z otwartą buzią nie zauważyła, że jej lód zaczął się rozpuszczać i ciekł jej po ręku. Nigdy jeszcze tak błędnie nikogo nie oceniła. Czy naprawdę miała zwyczaj oceniać wszystkich i szufladkować już przy pierwszym spotkaniu? Była nauczycielką, ocenianie było częścią jej pracy, ale teraz pierwszy raz od wielu lat ponownie czuła się jakby to ona była uczennicą.

* * *

\- Nie uważasz, że trochę przesadziłeś? - zapytała Kat, kiedy wyszli z Dziurawego Kotła. - Ona nie była aż taka zła.

\- Nie pozwolę nikomu wtrącać się w nasze sprawy. Z resztą brała mnie za ćpuna. Czy ja ci wyglądam na ćpuna?

\- Prowadzisz klub muzyczny.

\- Jeden z najlepiej prosperujących w dzielnicy.

\- Więc tym bardziej statystycznie powinieneś być uzależniony - skwitowała połykając ostatni kęs wafla.

\- To, że kocham muzykę i postanowiłem być szczęśliwy i żyć z mojej pasji, nie znaczy, że lata studiów psychologii wyleciały mi z głowy.

Dziewczynka zerknęła na idącego pewnym krokiem ojca, sama absolutnie nie czując się choć w połowie tak pewnie jak on.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy czarodzieje będą zadowoleni jeśli będziesz przedstawiał im swoje teorie psychologiczne.

\- To tylko prawda.

\- A ludzie tak ją lubią - zakpiła. - Ale na serio, tato. Wolę abyś na przyszłość powstrzymał się przed robieniem moim nauczycielom psychoanalizy.

\- Słowo skauta - zapewnił.

\- Tato, przecież ty nigdy nie byłeś skautem.

Eddie uśmiechnął się i puścił jej oko. W takich chwilach Kat nie wiedziała w kogo on się wrodził, bo na pewno nie w nią.


	3. Końce i początki

\- Dupa blada.

-Kat.

\- No, co? Stwierdzam fakt.

Eddie musiał przyznać, że „dupa blada" idealnie oddawała zaistniałą sytuację. Od piętnastu minut kręcili się po King Cross szukając peronu dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Znaleźli peron dziewiąty i dziesiąty, ale części ułamkowej nigdzie nie było. Spytał się o to cudo nawet konduktora, ale ten jedynie popatrzył się na jego glany, długie włosy i cekinową kamizelkę, stwierdził, że jest na haju i poszedł po policję. Musieli uciekać i chować się za pobliską budką z hot dogami.

\- Na pewno nic nie widzisz? - zapytał, mając nadzieję, że moce Kat zawiesiły się na moment i niedługo się odwieszą.

\- Masz swoje magiczne ustrojstwo. Widzisz to samo co ja - odburknęła. Jak dla niej mogli nie znaleźć tego przeklętego peronu i wrócić do domu.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie musisz stuknąć różdżką w odpowiednią cegłę. Cały dworzec jest z nich zbudowany.

\- Następnym razem, kiedy będziesz obrażał czarownicę poczekaj, aż powie nam jak… - urwała, ale nie z własnej woli, a przez rękę szczelnie zakrywającą jej usta.

\- Spójrz.

Spojrzała i zobaczyła rodzinę, która wyglądała jakby urwała się z „Domku na prerii". Najdziwniejsza jednak była zamknięta w klatce sowa, pohukująca sobie wesoło. Identyczna jak te, które sprzedawano na Pokątnej. Ojciec chciał jej nawet taką upić, ale nigdy nie lubiła zwierząt. Zwłaszcza takich, które mogły jej wydziobać oko.

\- Idziemy za nimi - powiedział konspiratorsko i skulony ruszył za podejrzaną rodzinką.

Kat wzniosła oczy do nieba i poprawiła torbę na ramieniu. Zapędy Eddiego do udawania Jamesa Bonda zawsze uwidaczniały się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Nie mówiąc, że nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić agenta jej królewskiej mości skradającego się z tęczową walizką pod pachą. Jej wizje Seana Connerego jako hipisa ninjy przerwała jeszcze bardziej nierealna wizja. Amisze wzięli rozbieg i zamiast rozwalić sobie głowy o mur zniknęli w ścianie.

\- Ten świat coraz bardziej mi się podoba. Zawsze chciałem przechodzić przez ściany.

\- Żeby uciekać z collegeu i umawiać się z dziewczynami?

\- Eton to nie szkoła. To rządowa instytucja przymusu i inwigilacji młodych umysłów, które mogłyby przyczynić się do rewolucji Zjednoczonego Królestwa - wyrecytował z pamięci. - A teraz biegnij.

\- Jak to biegnij? Chcesz żebym sobie rozbiła głowę, co z ciebie za ojciec? - syknęła.

\- Jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

Dziewczynka spojrzała się na niego i na mur. Nie wiadomo co zyskało sobie bardziej nienawistne spojrzenie, ale jej ojciec w przeciwieństwie do muru uśmiechnął się, wziął ją za rękę i rozpędził. Zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła zęby, pierwszy raz mając nadzieję, że jest wiedźmą i że im się uda. Bliskie spotkanie za ścianą nie miało miejsca, a jej uszu dobiegł nowy gwar. Kiedy otworzyła oczy znalazła się w zupełnie nowym miejscu, a raczej w miejscu pośrodku innego miejsca. Stali na peronie otoczeni mnóstwem dzieci, ich rodziców i drących się zwierzaków.

-No, Dorotko, nie jesteśmy już w Kansas - mruknął. - Chodź, trzeba ci znaleźć przedział.

Przepychając się przez tłum ludzi z łatwością można było zobaczyć między nimi różnicę. Większa część była ubrana w szaty z ubiegłych stuleci i spiczaste kapelusze. Ci, którzy mieli ubrania najlepszej jakości robili wszystko co możliwe, żeby trzymać się jak najdalej od obecnych tu mugoli. Traktowali ich niczym zarazę mogącą wymazać ich arystokratyczne tyłki z powierzchni tego świata w niebyt niepamięci.

\- Może powinieneś już iść? - zaproponowała dziewczynka, widząc spojrzenie, które dawała jej ojcu pewna starsza, wysoka brunetka. - Czuję się jakby zaraz miała wybuchnąć wojna secesyjna, a my mielibyśmy inny kolor skóry na południu.

Eddie musiał przyznać jej rację. Odstawił walizkę na ziemię i przykucnął, aby ich twarze były na tej samej wysokości. Przyjrzał się jej i z dumą zmierzwił włosy.

\- Nie daj się im, Kocie. I pisz codziennie, a jakby ktoś ci dokuczał powiedz tylko słowo, a wezmę chłopaków i pójdziemy im pokazać jak zachowują się prawdziwi źli chłopcy.

Dziewczynka znowu wywróciła oczami. Jej ojciec był durny, zwłaszcza gdy nie wiedział jak ma wyrazić to co czuje.

\- Skoro będziesz za mną tęsknić, a ja nie chcę tam iść, to może nie muszę? - zapytała z płonną nadzieją.

\- Kocie, dobrze wiesz…

\- Że to dla twojego dobra - przedrzeźniała go. - Tak, słyszałam to już wcześniej.

Brunet przytulił ją i pocałował w czoło.

-Leć i spraw, że im wszystkim kapcie spadną.

Jakby w przytaknięciu, że już najwyższy czas się pożegnać w powietrzu rozległ się głośny gwizd lokomotywy. Kat uściskała ojca i weszła do najbliższego wagonu taszcząc za sobą walizkę. Nie chciała dostać przepukliny i weszła do pierwszego przedziału, który wydał jej się w miarę pusty. Siedziały w nim tylko dwie osoby - chłopiec i dziewczynka, nieco starsi od niej. Zobaczyła, że dziewczynka ma podkoszulek z „Love Story", co prawda nie był to jej typ filmowy, ale przynajmniej na pewno nie była ona z magicznego Ku Klux Klanu.

\- Mogę…? - pytanie zamarło jej na ustach, widząc minę chłopaka, który miał chyba wielką ochotę wsadzić ją do armaty i wystrzelić poza orbitę.

\- Oczywiście, siadaj - powiedziała dziewczyna i poklepała siedzenie koło siebie.

Kat stanęła przed trudnym wyborem. Mogła cierpieć towarzystwo antyspołecznego, bardzo zaborczego aroganta, tudzież dostać przepukliny dźwigając walizkę w poszukiwaniu innego miejsca. Pierwsza opcja wygrała.

\- Dzięki - powiedziała i spróbowała postawić walizkę na górę. Nagle zamiast się spinać i pocić pod ciężarem zbyt dużej ilości rzeczy, których nie mogła zostawić w Londynie, stała na palcach z pustymi rękoma jak totalna idiotka. Jej walizka sama poszybowała na półkę. Odwróciwszy się zobaczyła, że to zasługa rudej dziewczyny.

\- Dzięki - powtórzyła i wyciągnęła do niej rękę - Kat Taylor.

\- Nazywam się Lily Evans, a to jest Severus Snape - przedstawiła ich. Kat nieznacznie kiwnęła głową chłopcu wiedząc, że i tak nie przywita się z nią. To nie był typ, który zawracał sobie głowę konwenansami. - Jesteśmy na drugim roku. Ty dopiero zaczynasz?

\- Tak - odpowiedziała Kat, próbując unieść się honorem i nie wdać się w walkę na zabójcze spojrzenia, którą próbował zainicjować Snape.

Evans zdawała się nie zauważyć złego zachowania przyjaciela albo zwyczajnie przywykła już do niego na tyle, że nie zwracała na to uwagi. Zamiast tego zaczęła zasypywać ją informacjami o magicznym świecie. Kat musiała przyznać, że w przeciwieństwie do chłopaka Lily była jedną z najładniejszych i najmilszych ludzi jakich zdarzyło jej się dotąd spotkać. Zdawała się nie mieć wad. To było nienaturalne. Począwszy od pięknych, długich, idealnie wyszczotkowanych ognistych włosów, poprzez lśniące zielone oczy, po niemal skrzące się bielutkie, równe ząbki - Lily Evans była ideałem, ergo, była nudna.

Kat była przyzwyczajona do innego rodzaju ludzi. Takich z pokroju Snapea, którzy martwili się głównie o swoje interesy, bo mieli wystarczająco własnych problemów, aby nie mieszać się w sprawy innych. Co i tak nie zmieniało faktu, że go nie lubiła i najwyraźniej było to całkowicie odwzajemnione. Słuchała jednak wesołego szczebiotania dziewczynki chcąc wiedzieć co ją czeka. W końcu jak pisał Clavell „ Kiedy ma się wroga, mądrze jest poznać jego zwyczaje". A dla Kat magiczny świat był pełen wrogów.

Po jakimś czasie opowiadanie o cudach magii znudziło Lily i dziewczyna zajęła się rozmową z Severusem o jej siostrze. Chociaż „użalanie się" było lepszym określeniem niż „rozmowa". Taylor wykorzystała to i wyciągnęła „Przygody Sherlocka Holmesa", przy których zleciała jej reszta podróży. Lily poradziła jej, żeby się przebrała, a gdy staną na stacji, skierowała się do wielkiego mężczyzny. To on zawsze zabiera pierwszorocznych do szkoły.

Jedenastolatka zrobiła tak, jak jej powiedziano i teraz siedziała z dwoma chłopcami w łódce, która bez widocznego napędu zabierała ich przez jezioro do szkoły. Kat musiała przyznać jedno. Jeśli czarodzieje coś robili, to na maxa. Przynajmniej jeśli idzie o rozmach architektoniczny. Hogwart nie był szkołą, był zamkiem, przy którym wszystkie jakie widziała mogły się zakopać dziesięć stóp pod ziemią i tam czeznąć do usranej śmierci.

Wysadzono ich w wysokiej komnacie, gdzie wielkolud oddał ich pod opiekę nauczycielce, którą dziewczyna znała aż za dobrze. Musiała przyznać, że po wyczynach ojca bała się spotkania z kobietą. Ta jednak jedynie przelotnie się na nią spojrzała i poleciła wszystkim ustawić się w szeregu i iść za nią. Kat tak zapatrzyła się na McGonagall, że nie zauważyła chłopca, na którego wpadła i prawie strąciła mu kapelusz.

\- Sorrki - przeprosiła.

\- Nic się nie stało - odparł chłopiec, którego błękitne oczy roziskrzyły się na jej widok - Taylor, szukałem cię w pociągu, ale nie mogłem cię znaleźć. Pamiętasz mnie?

\- Cresswell, zgadza się? - nie było innego wyjścia, bo uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, iż bała się, że wypadną mu wszystkie zęby.

\- Pewnie, że tak. To wszystko jest niesamowite, nie?

\- Tak - musiała przyznać, co nie znaczyła, że nie wolałaby być gdzie indziej.

\- Jak myślisz, do którego domu trafisz? - pytał dalej, bardziej zerkając na nią niż pod nogi, przez co, co chwila potykał się o schody, po których się wspinali i popychał idącego przed nim chłopca.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - przyznała. - Dziewczyna w pociągu mówiła mi, że są cztery, tak?

\- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclav i Slytherin. Czytałem o nich w „Historii Hogwartu". Każdy jest super na swój sposób. Nie ma co się dziwić, cała szkoła jest super. Wiesz, że mają tu podobno potwora. Najpierw, gdy o tym przeczytałem bałem się, bo należał on do Slytherina, a on nie był zbyt miłym gościem, ale mój tata mówi, że to pewnie tylko bajka dla dzieciaków.

\- To nie bajka - wtrącił czarnowłosy chłopiec idący przed nimi. - Kiedy moi rodzice byli w Hogwarcie potwór atakował mugolaków, jednego nawet zabił.

Dirk przełknął ślinę i popatrzył niepewnie na Kat.

\- Myślisz, że to prawda?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. Była w stanie uwierzyć niemal we wszystko, a potwór z uprzedzeniami klasowymi nie wydawał się być najdziwniejszą rzeczą jaką mogła sobie wyobrazić. Nie w społeczeństwie, w którym wyrzuca się z domu własną córkę na ulicę i zapomina o niej tylko dlatego, bo zadała się z kimś niemagicznym.

Peleton jedenastolatków zatrzymał się, kiedy doszli do ogromnej sali. Stało w niej pięć stołów. Przy jednym siedzieli nauczyciele, a przy pozostałych uczniowie. Najdziwniejszy był jednak sufit. W ogóle go nie było. Zachmurzone szkockie niebo wisiało nad nimi w całej swej posępnej glorii rozświetlone setkami lewitujących świec.

\- Sufit jest zaczarowany - szepnął Dirk. - Myślisz, że nauczą nas jak tak zrobić u siebie w pokoju?

\- Mnie bardziej martwią te świece - odszepnęła. - Nie chcę żeby wosk spadł mi na kanapkę, kiedy będę jadła. We włosach też nie chcę go mieć. Chociaż wolę już to, niż gdyby miały mi się podpalić.

Brunet, który stał obok nich westchnął.

\- To magiczne świece. Nic na was nie skapnie. Mugole takich nie mają?

\- Mamy elektryczność i wolę zostać przy niej - odburknęła poirytowana dziewczynka. Ten pełnokrwisty bufon zaczynał ją drażnić. - Z resztą co z tego, że są magiczne? To znaczy, że nie mogą się zepsuć?

\- Przecież mówię, że są magiczne! - warknął chłopak, zyskując karcące spojrzenia McGonagall.

\- I nigdy nie słyszałeś, żeby coś magicznego źle działało - drwiła, kontynuując ich dysputę, kiedy wiedźma poszła po stołek i stary kapelusz.

Wszyscy zamilkli, kiedy tiara zaczęła śpiewać o przymiotach każdego z domów i ceremonii przydziału. Kiedy skończyła, McGonagall pojawiła się koło kapelusza z długą listą w dłoni i wyczytała pierwsze nazwisko.

\- Anderson Percival.

Rudowłosy chłopak wyszedł na środek, usiadł na stołku i aż się spocił, kiedy nauczycielka założyła mu na głowę tiarę. Kat zmarszczyła czoło widząc, że chłopiec coś szepce.

\- Co on robi?

\- Rozmawia z Tiarą Przydziału - odpowiedział brunet. - Czyta mu w myślach i decyduje, do którego domu najbardziej się nadaje.

\- Jeśli czyta mu w myślach, to po kiego grzyba szepce. Wystarczy, żeby pomyślał.

Obydwaj chłopcy spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni, ale nim zdążyli cokolwiek powiedzieć tiara wykrzyknęła, że Anderson trafi do Gryffindoru.

\- Black Regulus Arcturus - czytała dalej kobieta.

Rozmawiający z nimi ciemnowłosy chłopak słysząc to wziął głęboki oddech i z kamienną twarzą wystąpił z szeregu. Tiara była na nim niecałe dziesięć sekund zanim nie wykrzyknęła:

\- Slytherin!

Kat uśmiechnęła się w duchu. To było do przewidzenia. Czego innego można się było spodziewać po takim bufonie? Po dziewczynce, która trafiła do Gryffindoru przyszła kolej na Dirka. Blondyn ledwo usiadła na taborecie, a tiara nawet dobrze nie osadziła mu się na czole i już oznajmiła, że pasował do Ravenclawu. Dziewczyna chciała pacnąć się w głowę. Czemu musiała być na końcu alfabetu? Kilkadziesiąt dzieci i niezliczoną ilość durnych myśli później usłyszała swoje nazwisko.

\- Taylor Kat Gisela

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się słysząc swoje drugie imię. W domu za wszelką cenę starała się je ukryć, ale tutaj musieli oczywiście na dzień dobry ogłosić je całemu światu. Zaklęła i usiadła, modląc się, aby stary kapelusz uznał, że nie pasuje do żadnego z domów i odesłał ją do ojca.

„Co my tu mamy" usłyszała gdzieś między uszami, kiedy tylko poczuła na głowie szorstki materiał. „Ciekawe z ciebie dziecko. Zobaczmy gdzie by cię tu umieścić…".

„Najlepiej na Wardour Street dziewięćdziesiąt" pomyślała, mając nadzieję, że uda jej się jakoś przekonać tiarę przydziału do jej racji.

„Potrafisz pokazać, że masz ikrę, kiedy ci na czymś bardzo zależy, ale umysł też wyjątkowo tęgi, chociaż nie… może jednak nie Ravenclaw. Przede wszystkim tolerancję widzę w tobie, bardzo dużo tolerancji, może zatem Hufflepuff?"

„Proszę bardzo, może być Hufflepuff" zgodziła się, ale to wywołało jedynie salwę śmiechu w jej głowie, która zagrała na jej mózgu niczym na marakasach.

„Znam twoje myśli, wszystkie myśli. Także te wyjaśniające, że tak szybko się zgodziłaś, bo słyszałaś, że mieszkańcy tego domu są do niczego i pomyślałaś sobie, że manipulowanie nimi nie sprawi ci kłopotu. To oznacz jedno…

„Nie! Tylko nie…"

\- Slytherin!

Ze stołu, do którego dołączyło najmniej dzieci z pośród tegorocznego naboru nie było słychać gromkich braw, które towarzyszyły witaniu nowego brata lub siostry. Jedynie grzeczne, powściągliwe klaskanie przyjęło ją w domu Salazara.

Kat nie zwracała na to jednak uwagi. Usiadła na pustym miejscu i w milczeniu przyglądała się końcówce ceremonii. Nie odezwała się do nikogo także podczas przemowy dyrektora, której nawet nie słuchała. Z resztą przemilczała całą kolację. Co było w tym złego skoro i tak nikt nie próbował do niej zagadać. Nie potrafiła przestać myśleć, że trafiła niczym owca do jaskini pełnej wygłodniałych wilków.

Przy całym tym myśleniu nie zauważyła nawet, że Black kilkakrotnie zerkał w jej stronę ciekawy powodu jej apatii. Powinna być dumna, że trafiła do najlepszego z domów. Musiała mieć w rodzinie przynajmniej jednego czarodzieja, inaczej nie znalazłaby się przy ich stole, a to znaczyło, że choć dziwna warta była uwagi.

Szkoda, że nie zauważyła Blacka, bo znacznie poprawiłby się jej humor widząc, że co jakiś czas Regulus niepewnie spoglądał na unoszące się w powietrzu świece.

 


End file.
